This disclosure relates to an insertion member and an image reading device, and more specifically to an image reading device such as a scanner which is included in an image forming apparatus such as a copier.
An image reading device such as a scanner included in a copier or the like includes a reading unit which has a plurality of optical members, such as a light source and a reflection mirror, fitted in the device for reading a document. The reading unit is configured to be movable in a horizontal direction for the purpose of scanning a document loaded on a document loading surface such as platen glass. To achieve accurate reading, the optical members of the reading unit are manufactured with high precision and attached.
However, the optical members of the reading unit may be shifted or deformed by, for example, vibration or shock upon transportation of the image reading device. Moreover, since the reading unit is movable, the reading unit may hit a housing or the like storing the reading unit, leading to a risk of breakage of the reading unit during the transportation of the image reading device. Thus, to avoid a fault or the breakage of the reading unit caused by the transportation, fixation of the reading unit by a fixing member is performed to prevent movement of the reading unit.
Known for the fixation of the reading unit as described above is, for example, a technology, in an image forming apparatus provided with a scanning optical system (reading unit) formed of two movable scanning bodies, including: a first fixation member fixing one of the movable scanning bodies at a body of the image forming apparatus; and a second fixation member fixing another one of the movable scanning member and the first fixation member. Consequently, the breakage of the optical members caused by the oscillation during the transportation, etc. are prevented.
Also known is a structure such that an optical member movable within a frame body is fixed at the frame body with a fixing pin used for temporary fixation.